Disc VS Cello
by DJ Sound Blast
Summary: Vinyl says somethign wrong and Octavia takes it the wrong way. Their resulting fight will be one for the ages. I own nothing of MLP. Sorry for the terrible summary
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other, with Sound Blast trotting to Vinyl's nightclub for his daily lessons, his mixing table on his back. As he got to the club, he noticed the world famous celloist, Octavia, storming out.

She turned back and yelled "You will regret this, Miss Scratch."

She then stormed off, her number one student, Long Bow following closely.

Sound shrugged it off and entered the nightclub. He made his way to the back room, which was, by far, the largest room he had ever been in. Vinyl had just reached the large mixing table in the center of the room when she noticed the light blue, almost white unicorn with a neon green mane walk in.

"Ah," she said. "Sound Blast, you're actually here on time for once."

Sound Blast simply smiled. "Well, I can't be late every time, you know."

Vinyl laughed, but it seemed somewhat hollow. Blast noticed immediately.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Another fight with Octavia?"

She sighed. "I don't know what's happened. We used to be such good friends during school."

"I'm sure it'll pass. It always does."

She smiled, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being so optimistic, but I'm afraid this one won't pass. Come on, I have something new for you to learn."

She noticed he hadn't moved an inch since she kissed him.

"Yo, Blast!"

"Huh?" he shook his head. "Sorry."

Vinyl laughed. "Starstruck much?"

"Again, sorry. By the way, what is today's lesson?"

"Battling. Oh, and you won't need your headphones today." She walked out of the room.

He sighed and put his headphones on the mixing table before following her out.  
As he caught up to her, there was a question nagging at him.

"Vinyl?" She turned toward him. "Why won't this one pass?"

She sighed. "Octavia's exact words were 'This time we finish it.'"

"Finish?"

"To the death."

"To the death?" Sound Blast asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"What… What in Equestria happened?"

"I may have said something that insulted her."

"Must've been some insult." Blast said, looking at her expectantly.

She saw the look and pushed him away playfully. "You know I don't remember my insults unless they're through music."

"And was this one through music?"

"No, but that's beside the point. What I'm going to teach you today will follow you for the rest of your life."

"What? DJ battling?" Blast asked, adjusting the mixing table on his back so it wouldn't fall off.

"No, using your table as an offensive and defensive weapon."

Blast stopped screwing with the table. "As a… a weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon." She said, hiding a smile at his shocked expression. "I'll be right back, I've gotta get my table." She went back into her club, and three minutes later, came out with her mixing table on her back.  
"Follow me." She said, walking around the left side of the building.

Blast followed, wondering what was going on, as she'd never let him go around this side.

"Uh, Vinyl? What's goin'-"

He stopped as he turned the corner, seeing Vinyl buck and send two discs from her table at a two inch thick vertical wood pole. The first disc sliced the pole about halfway, sending the upper half into the air. The second disc planted itself in the second part, perfectly parallel with the long edges. Before it hit the ground, she bucked again, sending two more discs out, slicing the pole into thirds. The record that was planted into the pole came out unscathed.

"Wow." Blast stated, and Vinyl jumped. "That was amazing."

"Blast… You're lucky I recognized you, else you'd be sliced up right now." She said. "Oh, and thanks. You'll get there eventually."

"Great… Where're we starting at?"

"Accuracy. First , you need to learn how to hit the side of a barn."

"A barn?"

"Hey! When I started, I couldn't even hit the side of canterlot from a hundred feet away. I'm giving you a break here."

"Okay, okay.. I'm ready."

Vinyl made an X on the ground with her hoof. "Stand here and face the wall of the nightclub." He moved into position and faced the wall, which took the guise of a red barn, due to Vinyl's magic.

"Now concentrate on a point on the wall and buck." She backed away. A little hint, aim for the big knot in the middle beam."

Blast glared at the barn, then bucked, sending two discs off his table. The first one hit the knot horizontally, embedding itself into the wood. The second hit the first right in the center, perpendicular to the ground.

Vinyl took off her goggles, dumbstruck. "Not only do you have insane accuracy, but awesome power too. Was that your first time doing that?" She looked at him questioningly. "Yeah." he said, looking away from her ruby red eyes.

"What's wrong? You're better than me. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not that… It's just that I've never seen your eyes before.

"Oh." She said quietly, then to herself, "Huh. We're the same age, yet he's my student. I know there's a line between student-teacher relationships, but I don't think that it applies here. I wonder-"

He cleared his throat quietly. As far as he know, he was her only pupil. The sound of him clearing his throat caught her attention, and she turned to him, blushing.

"Um, was that out loud?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You know that was about you, right?"

"M-me?"

She nodded. "Ever since you came and asked if I could teach you how to mix, I've had a… crush on you."

Blast nearly passed out with hearing this, but kept his composure.

He walked over to her and put his hoof on her shoulder, then looked into her eyes. "I've felt the same way. I just couldn't think of how to say it."

"Hopefully, this'll help." She said, then kissed him on the lips. He backed up slightly, not believing it was happening, but returning the kiss nonetheless. Thirty seconds later, they parted, both with a slight blush.

"Well, I guess it's kinda redundant, but will you be my marefriend?" Blast asked sheepishly.

"Yes!" Vinyl exclaimed, and kissed him again, this time, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Blast was, again, surprised, but he met her tongue with his sliding over hers. After a minute, they reluctantly broke apart to breathe.

"Wow." Vinyl said, then thought about something. "Did you actually say redundant?"

"Yeah."

"You've been hanging around Twilight for too long."

"Maybe a little. You should come to the library with me sometime."

"Sure, but right now, we should get back to practicing." She gave him a quick kiss and made another X on the ground. "Stand here."

He got into position again and she walked away from him 'till she was about 100 yards away. Using her magic, she amplified her voice.

"All right. Now you're gonna learn how to defend against discs." She then bucked, sending two of them at him. Blast ducked behind his table, the discs ricocheting off. He retaliated with a buck of his own, and being sideways, the discs were vertical, making Vinyl jump to avoid being hit. She then used her magic to throw for at him in quick succession. Blast jump dodged each one and sent the last back with a kick. Vinyl put her table down (just in time I might add) and the record shattered against it, knocking her backwards.

Sound walked over and helped her up.

"Thanks. You know that you're the first person to make me fall?"

"That a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Depends on how you see it." She said, kissing him.

"Good?" he said, kissing her back.

"Bingo." She stated, hugging him.

He hugged her back and they stayed this way for five minutes until Snips and Snails crossed psths.

"Heh, look Snails, its Miss Octavia's trash."

"Heh heh. And it looks like they're taking each other out."

They burst out laughing, a gritty sound which hurt both Vinyl's and Sound's ears. Suddenly, a shimmering wall went around them, and the sound stopped, but they were still visibly laughing.

"God, that was annoying." Said a green Pegasus with a white mane.

"How did you…? Vinyl asked, pointing at the wall.

"Huh? Oh, I'm a temperakinetic. By the way, name's Subwave."

"You can control sound?" Blast asked.

"And create it."

"Cool." Vinyl stated. "You any good at battling?"

Subwave stood on his hind legs, chakrams of pure sound materializing in his forehooves. He did a small pivot, to where his right side was facing the 'barn' and extended his arm. The chakram rocketed from him to the two records still embedded into the wall, hitting dead center and completely shattering both discs. He then turned to Snips and Snails.

"Shall I continue with the 'demonstration'?"

"Just don't hurt them too bad." Vinyl stated.

"No promises." Wave stated, then a thunderclap went off. The two stopped laughing and started to run. Wave threw both chakra, which followed the two, cutting off their manes. They ran away even faster, and Subwave did a kind of Indian battle cry.

"Ha!" he exclaimed after them. "You two are a couple of fillies."

"Uh, wave." Blast said. "I'm pretty sure they know that they just got their flanks handed to them."

"Darn tootin'" Wave said, imitating Granny Smith.

Suddenly, Snips and Snails reappeared.

"We can kick your flanks at any time!" Snips said, his mane regrown.

"Prove it." Blast said, his voice dropping into a perfect impression of Twilight.

Their horns glowed, and a bow (for stringed instruments) appeared in each hoof.

"Huh, dual wield." Subwave said casually, his chakra appearing in his hooves.

"We can take 'em. Sound Blast said, his table reappearing on his back, as it'd fallen off earlier.

"Easily."

Snips charged, while Snails went around them.

"I'll take Snails, you take Snips." Subwave stated.

"What about me?" "Vinyl asked.

"Only two. Sorry."

"You can take Snails with me."

"Cool." she started, standing on her hind legs, a record in each hoof.

"You use 'em too?"

"Yeah, now focus. We should probably try and flank him."

**Author's Note**

**Sorry, but this chapter isn't exactly finished, but my friend was wanting me to upload it.**

**Should have a few more up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Got it." Blast said, moving to the right a little bit. Snips noticed and redirected his attack, growing to five times his normal size. Vinyl launched a chakram at him and it hit his chest, but passed right through.

"You forget that I'm really short." Snips said smugly.

"And you forget that I have two." Vinyl said, throwing the other one. It hit him square into the chest, sending him rolling.

"Aww, no fair. I didn't even get to hit him." Blast whined.

Vinyl just laughed.

Snips started to get up. "I'm not out of this yet." He grunted, putting one bow inside the other and pulling back. Suddenly, he released it, pointing at Blast, and the arrow had become a giant beam of light. Blast dodged, but was just barely too slow. It hit him in the side, knocking him twelve feet to the side. He got up shakily and spat. He bucked, sending two discs at Snips, who dodged the first, but was hit in the chest by the second, drawing a little bit of blood. He looked down, and at seeing the blood, passed out.

"Well, that solves that." Vinyl stated.

"Yup."

They both looked over at Subwave, who was still fighting Snails, who was sending bow after bow at him. Wave was dodging each one easily, not even winded, even though Snails was sweating bullets. Suddenly, a bow actually connected with Wave, knocking him backwards a few feet. He came up unscathed.

"What the hay?" Snails yelled.. "That shoulda killed you."

"I've died before." Wave said with a straight face.

"What?" Wave took the moment of confusion to attack, sending five chakra at him. Snails broke out of his stupor just long enough to dodge the first three, but was hit by the last two, instantly crippling him.

"Heh, too easy." Wave spat.

"I'm not… done yet." Snails grunted, trying to stand up. As soon as he got to his hooves, he fell, unconscious.

"Yup. Too easy."

"Eh," Blast said. "Win some lose some."

"Well, we won this one." Vinyl stated.

"That we did." Blast and Wave said in unison. They all burst out laughing.

**Twenty minutes earlier  
Octavia's place**

"Treble Clef," Octavia stated. "Get a hold of yourself."

The steel gray earth pony dropped his bow and looked around. "Sorry, Miss Octavia. I was just thinking about something."

"Well, you need to focus. It's not doing either of us any good. Now, try again."

"Yes, Miss Octavia."

Treble Clef picked up his bow from when he had dropped it. He then charged at a pony mannequin that was in the middle of the room. With one swing, he lopped off the head, and with a backhoofed swing, sliced it through the middle.

"Very good, Treble." Octavia said. "Much better than yesterday."

"Thank you Miss Octavia." Treble said sheepishly.

"Oh, please… Call me Octavia… No more of this Miss nonsense."

Treble was surprised. "Yes, Miss... I mean... Octavia."

"Why're you being so formal? We **are** in private after all." She walked closer to him.

Treble backed up the slightest bit. "I... I don't know. You just have an aura of respect around you and I can't help but be formal... You're just-" Treble was stopped by Octavia kissing him. Fifteen seconds later, she broke the kiss, and Treble passed out.

"Oh, dear" she stated. "Not what I was expecting." She sighed. "Now where are those two colts? I need them to gather some information."

Suddenly, Snips and Snails appeared in front of her.

"Ah, there you are." Octavia said, and the two saluted. "I need you two to see how Vinyl is doing with her trainee."

"Yes, ma'am." Snips stated.

"Just one question." Snails stated. "What happened to him?" he pointed at Treble Clef.

"Too much work. He'll be fine. Now go!" The two took off, and Octavia turned back to Treble, who was just waking up.

"Oh, best dream ever... Why'd it have to end." Treble said to himself.

"And what dream was that?"

"I dreamt I was kissed by Octavia." he said, not realizing who he was talking to. He looked up and yelped. Octavia was standing right in front of him. "Aah, Miss Octavia! I didn't realize... I'm sorry. I-"

"Treble." she interrupted. "It wasn't a dream."

"Phew... I... Wait, what?"

"I actually did kiss you."

He started to roll forward.

"Don't you dare pass out on me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, which she returned as a kiss on the lips.

At the door, Long Bow was looking at Treble Clef with disgust and loathing. He scoffed, then left the room.

**Same Time**

**Ponyville  
**

**Snips & Snails POV  
**

"Snails, we'll never find them if we don't ask for directions."

"Oh, fine." Snails said, his stomach growling. "I can't think straight on an empty stomach."

They came up to a building that looked as if it were made of sweets.

"Hey!" Snips said. "Sugarcube Corner!"

"Sweets probably aren't the best thing for an empty stomach." Snails complained.

"Oh, shut up and lets get a few muffins." Snips stated, walking in.

Snails groaned, but still followed him.

As he stepped into the building, the smell of freshly baked cake flooded his nostrils, making him even hungrier. He saw Snips at the counter talking to a pink mare, who he remembered was named Pinkie Pie, who also gave him a bag, and Snips gave her a few bits. Pinkie went into the back room, and Snips walked up to Snails, throwing him the bag. There were about ten muffins inside.

"How much?" Snails asked.

"Four bits."

"Did you ask for directions?"

"Yeah, but she didn't know anything. Way too hyper too. Couldn't stay on topic."

"Haha." a voice behind them laughed. They turned around, and saw that it was Twilight Sparkle. "That's Pinkie Pie for you. By the way, shouldn't you be with Trixie?"

"No." Snails said, his mouth full. He swallowed. "She left us here after you defeated the Ursa Minor. We haven't seen her since."

"That was almost two years ago... What have you two been up to?"

"We've been helping Miss Octavia." Snips exclaimed.

Twilight smiled. "Glad to see you've improved on choosing your employer."

"Thanks." Snails stated, eating two more muffins. "By the way, do you know where Vinyl Scratch's place is?"

"It's on the edge of the Everfree Forest. You really can't miss it. The lights are almost always on."

"Thanks!" the two said, then left.

When they were back on the main road, Snails spoke up. "At least she doesn't hold a grudge."

"Yeah, I know. There's no way we can beat her. Hey... What's that?" Snips said, pointing at a glowing object on the edge of the forest. It seemed to shift colors as time went by.

"I think that's the night club." Snails said, walking toward it. As they neared it, the light blur around the club dissipated.

"Huh. 'Scratchout.'" Snips read. "Weird name for a night club."

"Whaddya expect? Heartbreak?" Snails retorted.

"A little, yeah."

"Snails facehoofed. "You're an idiot."

"Let's just look for them already." Snips said, going around the left side of the building. "Oh, found them." he said to himself. They were hugging.

"Heh, look Snails, it's Miss Octavia's trash."

Snails walked up to meet him. "Heh heh. And it looks like they're taking each other out."

They both burst out laughing, and a clear wall went up around them, making them unable to hear anything from outside.

"Haha." Snails laughed. "We're in a... soundproof room..."

"Ha... I know... but who's... ha... that guy?" Snips said, watching a white Pegasus walk up to Vinyl.

They both burst into another fit of laughter. As their laughter slowly subsided, they watched the white Pegasus throw a bladed disc at the two stuck in the side of the nightclub, completely obliterating them. He then turned to them, and after saying something, a thunderclap sounded, starting both Snips and Snails, and making the walls disappear. They both took off at full speed, and suddenly, both their manes were cut off. They got behind a building to catch their breath, and Snips regrew their manes.

"Grrr." Snips growled. "They're gonna pay for that."

In his moment of rage, he still managed to hear Sound Blast, Vinyl's trainee, say something about the two getting their flanks handed to them.

"Allright, that TEARS IT!" Snips roared, then raced out to confront them. When he could see them again, he yelled "We can kick your flanks at any time!"

"What?" Snails said. "No we can't!"

"Prove it." Sound Blast said.

"Gladly." Snips stated, but the others must not have heard him, as they were talking amongst themselves.

Snips' horn glowed, and a bow (again, for stringed instruments) appeared in each hoof. Snails did the same.

"Huh, dual wield." Subwave said casually, two bladed discs appearing in his hooves.

Sound Blast's disc table appeared on his back. "We can take 'em."

"Easily."

"Snips, you charge, I'll flank them."

"Okay." Snips said, then charged while Snails went around them.

**Authors Note**

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Yes... Chapter 3 will be the fight... again, and I'll have some more on after that.  
**


End file.
